I'd Rather be Fighting Demons
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: Something's happening in New York, like always. But this time it's something a little different. The Winchesters find evidence of a man with weapons for arms who goes around blowing up tanks like it's the 4th of July. A very unpatriotic one at that.


**The plot bunnies. Help.**

**HALP. *flails arms***

**This is just something I had an idea of doing since I just beat Prototype 2 and I already miss Alex. Thus, this was born.**

**This is set during Prototype 1 and during Supernatural season 7, after they find Cas.**

**I hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

"Something's happening in New York."

"Something's always happening in New York, Sammy," Dean muttered, not even bothering to look up from his Playboy magazine. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"More than usual, Dean. Parts of the Internet have exploded with bizarre news, all pertaining to New York. Manhattan Island, to be more exact. But, the thing is, the news and talk is only up for a minute before it's gone, taken off the internet. Over and over I find something about it, but when I refresh the page, it's gone."

Finally he had Dean's attention, who set his magazine to the side and walked over to Sam, peering over his shoulder, "Sounds to me like someone high up doesn't want anything getting out. What have you gotten from it so far."

"So far, to me, it sounds like a outbreak of some virus. It changes people, makes them attack others."

"Croatoan virus?" Dean shivered at the thought, remembering the time Zachariah had taken him and thrown him into the future to show him what would happen if he didn't do what the angels said. It hadn't been just the virus that had given him the creeps, but also meeting Lucifer wearing Sam like a prom dress that had been the worst part of that trip.

"I don't know. People are calling it a zombie apocalypse of some sort," he shrugged and turned to look at Dean, "What do you think?"

"Why do they say it's a zombie apocalypse?"

"Because the dead are coming back to life. Why else, Dean? There have been several accounts of people dropping dead, only to get back up and start attacking everything they can. Apparently the so called zombies even attack each other."

"Sounds like they have some anger management problems," Dean smiled at his own joke, but Sam continued to stare at him, expression unchanging. Dean coughed, "So it's like the Croatoan virus and zombies had a baby or something?"

"I guess you could say that," Sam said, turning back to his computer screen, "Apparently the military has been brought in. Or something like it at least. I've caught the name Blackwatch and Gentek a few times, but whatever Blackwatch is, they're another government secret kept under lock and key. Gentek, on the other hand, at least has its own website. It's a biological and genetic research company, but beyond that there's nothing."

Dean frowned at the screen, processing his brother's words, "So this is all just full of secrets, huh? You think Dick has any hands in that company?"

"I looked around, but there's only so much you can find on the internet. Oh, but that's not all. Look at this video I found. Granted, it's horrible quality because someone took it on their phone, but, for all we know, it could be fake. Regardless, I had no clue what I was witnessing when I watched it the first time and I still can't wrap my head around it," Sam sighed as he opened up a different tab he had on the navigation bar on his browser, which Dean noted was Internet Explorer with a small laugh.

"Well start it up," Dean said, grabbing the other seat from the table and pulling it up besides Sam. The younger brother scooted a little out of the way to give his brother more room in front of the screen. Dean rubbed his hands together in anticipation, leaning in as Sam reached over to click the mouse button, starting the clip. Immediately, the sounds of gunfire rang out of the computer along with terrified screams. The camerawork was shaky and they could hear labored breathing from whoever was holding the mobile phone.

A roar ripped through the speakers, drowning out everything else, even the gunfire. What followed after was the unmistakable sound of a tank firing at what ever it was. There was an explosion and the cameraman turned around, stopping to film what was happening. Sam leaned back, a pained expression on his face, as he knew what was to come. Dean just leaned forward, his gaze fixed on the screen as if he was watching some horror movie on late night TV.

A giant creature was causing hell to the poor bystanders still running through the street. Its muscles ripped as its claws cut through everything in its path: metal, flesh, bone. The tank fired again, and the shell hit the creature, exploding upon impact. It seemed to do nothing but piss off the creature, as it turned to the heavy armored tank, which was preparing to fire off another round. Unfortunately for the soldiers in the tank, it decided that they needed to stop living. It pounced spreading its arms out and slashing down on the tank, cutting through the metal like it was butter. The tank exploded and shrapnel flew through the air.

_'O- oh my god- Holy fucking shit!'_ The camera man stuttered, backing up from the destruction. A second creature came out of an alleyway, a human in its jaws at it chewed away at it. Luckily, the snapping of bones was not audible. Dean had backed away from the screen a bit, a frown on his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. This wasn't some late night horror movie. This was reality.

He turned to Sam, opening his mouth to ask him just what the fuck he was looking at when his brother held up a hand, letting him know to keep that for later before pointing back at the screen. Apparently the best part was about to begin. Something shot down from the air, only a black blur on the pixelated recording. It collided with the ground at high speeds. The ground rippled and cracked and they could see the very air move out of the way, picking up cars and sending them flying. The man holding the cellphone fell back against the wall of a building from the shockwave and they could hear a string of colorful vocabulary leave his mouth.

"The fuck? Is Superman in town?" Dean said, exasperated, and threw up his arms, no longer able to keep his snarky remarks to himself. Sam rolled his eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder blade, his way of telling him to shut up and pay attention. Luckily Dean took the hint and decided to keep the rest of his commentary to himself. The dust settled and something streaked out of the cover. There was a blinding refection as whatever it was catching the sunlight, a metal of some sort. The thing swung down, cutting through one of the creature's neck, slicing the head off in one clean cut. What stepped away from the carcass was something that Dean had definitely not been expecting.

It was a man. Yet it wasn't a man at the same time. Instead of a right arm, his limb seemed to have morphed into a blade. Something black, like tendrils, seemed to morph over the man and when they went away, the blade was gone, replaced by long, metal claws on both hands. The man kicked off, soaring through the air, the camera desperately moving to track the blur as the man came back down, claws gleaming as the came towards the other creature, cutting into its flesh. The creature arched its back, letting out an inhuman scream of pain. Tendrils came out of the man's body, cutting into the creature's. The roar died as the beast fell to the ground, slain by the mysterious man.

_'Oh my fucking lord, Jesus Christ… Fuck!'_ The man behind the camera scrambled backwards into the alleyway, camera still pointed at the man. The video promptly ended there. Silence immediately filled the room as the brothers sat, staring at the paused imaged of a blurred picture of the man, whose head had turned in the direction of the camera, a deep frown set in his face. Sam reached over and gently closed his laptop, having seen that clip twice now, but still terrified by it. If that video was, in fact, real, then they had no clue what to do or how to stop it.

"They ripped through a god damn tank," Dean muttered before standing up quickly, almost causing his chair to topple over, "Forget zombie-Croatoan babies. This- this is more like Hulk-Chuck Norris-zombie-Aliens-Superman baby. This…" he paused, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, but failing miserably at it, "This is fucking insane," he finally spit out and promptly made his way over to his stash of liquor. He would be needing a whole liquor store after seeing that, but, for now, his small amount would have to make do.

"Get me a glass, too," Sam said, leaning back in his chair. He was getting a headache now and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, before his hand up, brushing it through his hair. Whatever was going on in New York was beyond their level of expertise. Last he had checked, they didn't have anything in the back of their trunk that could put down a creature that used a tank as a scratching post, blowing it up in the process, "Think Cas knows anything about this?" Sam asked as Dean returned with two glasses of alcohol handing one over to his younger brother. They both threw it back, downing the liquor in one swig, ignoring the burn at the back of their throats. With twin clinks, they set down their glasses, their expressions fixed on different spots, nothing really in their gaze.

"I don't know. Maybe," Dean finally answered, "Not that he would care. Cas doesn't like-"

"Conflict. Right. He'd rather watch the bees or something like that, right?" Sam sighed and got up from his own seat, scooting the chair under the wooden table and grabbing his jacket, throwing a sleeve onto an arm.

"Guess we better go there, then," Dean said and Sam snapped his gaze harshly over to his brother, his jacket still only halfway on.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, not really sure he had heard his brother right, "You did watch the same video I did, right? Because I specifically remember that there was a man with a blade for an arm in it. I don't think throwing salt in his face is going to do us much good."

"How do we know he's not a Leviathan?" Came Dean's stereotypical retort that made Sam roll his eyes once more.

"Maybe because Leviathans can't do that with their arms, Dean?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt us to go and try to check this out-"

"Actually, yes, it could, Dean."

"Regardless, we have to go. You know that. Anything freaky happens and we have to be the first one to arrive to snuff out those evil sons of bitches."

Sam pursed his lips, causing his mouth to set in a hard line on his face. There was just no reasoning with his brother sometimes, especially when he had his mind set on doing something, saving something. Dean just needed to take his mind off of the current status of the world, but Sam wasn't quite sure how running off to a city that was likely covered in zombie-like creatures that attacked anything that moved would help them in any way, shape, or form. But if it made Dean happy for a while, he figured he would humor him.

"How exactly are we going to get inside a locked down city? I doubt that even if we did the usual, flash our FBI badges to whomever, they aren't going to let us get in there."

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

"Oh, that sounds like a great plan, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

A day and several horrible road trip food stops later, they arrived at the bridge to Staten Island, New York, where they discovered that a border patrol had hastily thrown up fence stretching out over the bridge. There were bright orange signs on the fence but, at the distance they were at, the words on them were unreadable. Dean turned off the car, got out of the driver's seat, opening the trunk of his car, and pulled out his binoculars. Throwing them up to his eyes, he peered out to the signs, frowning at the words that met his eyes.

"Apparently they're saying that there's some sort of major chemical leak in the waters," he sighed, handing the binoculars over to Sam so he could see for himself, before gesturing at the other strip of highway leaving the state, "Apparently the residents are taking it quite seriously."

The entire opposite side of the road was blocked with a mess of cars and other modes of transportation as they all tried to leave the state at the same time.

"Bit drastic, don't you think?" Sam asked, handing the binoculars back, a frown on his face, "It's just the Island of Manhattan, right? So why are they removing everyone from of the state?"

"The less people, the more convenient it is for them? Besides, I'm pretty sure some people have noticed the explosions coming from Manhattan by now. Rumors are sure to be spreading through New York. The best way to stomp it down is to come up with some bullshit story. No matter how fake it is, the population's sure to eat it up because, hey, it's better than the other crazy shit that's the truth, right?"

"Yeah, but still…" Sam frowned deeper, still not convinced as he stared over at the wall of cars. His eyes snapped back to the fence, "Guess we just have to figure out how to get past this now, huh? We're going to have to leave the car some place inconspicuous."

"Then what, college boy?"

Sam had been expecting the sarcasm, so he just shrugged it off, continuing with what he was going to say, "If the road is closed, then the air is probably as well. There's only one more way into New York that we have a chance at."

"Water," Dean growled, not really liking whatever was sure to come, "As long as we don't swim into New York, then maybe I'll like this plan a bit more. But, right now, not really liking the plan all that much, Sammy."

"There are such things as boats, Dean. The problem is just figuring out how to get one. Usually this is when we'd call Bobby, but he's-" they both glanced into the back seat at the same time, but nothing was there.

"Guess he's still recharging," Dean muttered, turning the key in the ignition and slipping the car into reverse, pulling back onto the road. They drove along the highway, going in the wrong direction, but there was no one coming so it made no difference. It sure beat trying to get in the right lanes at least. There was no way in hell that Dean was going to sit in that mosh pit of cars for who knows how long. He would go stir crazy in no time if he did.

* * *

In the end, they had discovered that even the island that Jersey City was on as also closed, since it was close in proximity to Manhattan. It took several tries and flashing of fake FBI badges before they finally got someone in the city of Elizabeth, New Jersey to allow them to borrow their boat on the condition that they returned it by the end of the following day. The gave the man their best fake smiles, nodding their heads and agreeing to their proposal, much to the owners relief, knowing full well that they would never see this man ever again and he, in turn, would never see his boat soar through the waters ever again. Unless, of course, it was the Winchester brothers leaving in it, practically roaring off into the sunset.

They got what little stuff they would need, piling it into the boat and, with a finally smile and chipper wave, the started the boat. The man, back at the docks, frowned, feeling as though that was the last time he was going to see his beloved boat, but he shook the thought away. They were FBI, after all, and they had promised to bring it back. His smile returned as he turned his back to the two men, shrugging off his worries.

Sam's hair swept back from his face as they skipped over the water at high speeds, while Dean's hair was hardly even ruffled from the wind. Sam frowned, wondering if, perhaps, he should do what everyone kept telling him to do: cut his hair. He frowned at the thought. He would rather go to hell again than do that. Well, maybe. He would think about it. The sun dipped below the horizon, a few colors hanging on to the sky before they, too, shredded away, making room for the black of night. The cities lit up the sky a bit, but out here on the water, their surroundings were darker than most. He felt the boat slow down as they got closer to population and they switched off all the lights, sailing in complete darkness now, hoping nothing got in their way.

They turned off the motor, which stuttered to a stop, and pulled out the oars to begin silently paddling the rest of the way to Manhattan. They could hear helicopters in the skies, somewhere off in the distance. Tall buildings rose up over the horizon as they neared their destination, just hoping they didn't get killed two seconds in. They stopped and ducked down in the watercraft as they saw lights on the shore as some military personnel made their rounds. Once they had moved on, they continued their paddling, nearing the shore. Dean hopped out, pulling the boat after him, sloshing through the water.

"We can't leave it here, Sammy," Dean whispered, "We're going to have to get rid of this. Maybe we can find some other way off of this island?"

Sam sighed, "Doubt it, but it's better than having people after us for knowing too much. I don't like it, though, Dean."

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual, Sammy."

Sam jumped out to join Dean and together they pushed the boat back out into the water, watching it float away into the inky blackness.

There was no easy way off this island now.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it and I'll think about continuing it. :)**


End file.
